Whisper of the dead
by Fawain
Summary: Depois de anos longe de sua cidade natal o policial Austin Monroe se vê cercado por problemas mau resolvidos de seu passado, ainda que jovem, o homem de coração bom e gentil irá imergir em um mundo de crimes e mentiras, teria ele a capacidade de não se corromper por um mundo tão lascivo enquanto se apaixona cada vez mais por uma mulher já imersa nele? Enquanto descifra um crime...


O ar fresco da manhã enchia os pulmões do rapaz que estava na porta do avião, não queria demorar a sair da aeronave, mas estar de volta a sua cidade natal o fazia ficar feliz e ao mesmo tempo ficar temeroso com o que iria ver ali, sabia que tudo havia acabado, sua época do colégio, coisas que fazia e ainda mais as pessoas que conheceu, elas não mais estariam vivendo na cidade. Esse pensamento lhe deu coragem para finalmente sair daquele avião, o moreno sorriu para o comandante que diferente dos demais esperava ao pé da escada para cumprimentar cada passageiro, seja primeira, segunda ou terceira classe, isso diferenciava Chavalier Company das demais, seu serviço aéreo era o melhor do mercado e por sorte o rapaz tinha conseguido uma passagem de volta a Evergarden

— Austin — Um garoto baixinho chamou, assim que o rapaz saiu da pista de pouso, ele tinha um sorriso alegre no rosto e ao invés de mostrar a placa como todos os outros ele a movia de forma frenética para chamar atenção do mais velho, não só o comportamento animado chamava atenção, mas sua aparência peculiar, usava uma camiseta branca com algum desenho de anime que Austin não sabia distinguir, seus cabelos ruivos um pouco longos estavam amarrados em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, mas era cobertos por um boné da mesma cor da bermuda que o menino usava, preto. — Estou aqui! — Quase gritou mas Austin fingiu não ouvir e olhou ao redor esperando o baixinho ir irritado até ele querendo lhe socar.

— Oi Gabe — O moreno queria rir de seu irmão mais novo, já o ruivo não via graça nenhuma naquilo e de um soco sem muita força no braço de Austin que abaixou um pouco seu boné para que tapasse a vista do garoto.

— Você devia ser mais agradecido, só eu quis vir te buscar — Ainda com o boné abaixado Gabe pegou sua mochila que estava no chão e colocou nas costas puxou as alças dela e mostrou a língua para seu irmão antes de andar a frente.— A mamãe estava ocupada, e o papai está trabalhando, a Demi foi para Atlanta e não voltou mais, nem deu notícia, a Luna nem quis saber de você, só eu que decidi cabular aula para vir te receber.

— É eles são pessoas ocup— Austin engasgou com suas palavras ao ouvir Gabe falar sobre cabular— Cabular aula? Gabe! Você já tem 16 anos sabe que cabular não vai fazer bem para seus estudos e o desempenho escolar — Falava aquilo com um ar de irritação, sabia que não via seu irmão desde que ele tinha 12 anos e nem tinha o direito de exigir nada dele mas estava verdadeiramente preocupado com o futuro do peque o ruivo, esse no entanto fazia caretas a medida que Austin falava.

— Mimimimi credo você está parecendo a Demétria! — Ao ouvir esse nome Austin parou de falar e bufou irritado, Demétria assim como Gabe era sua irmã, porém essa era sua irmã gêmea, que nasceu alguns minutos depois dele, gêmeos deviam ser grudados, mas ele queria ter a maior distância possível dela. — Olha estou cabulando por uma boa causa, você — Um sorriso sapeca surgiu nós lábios de Gabe enquanto ele arrumava o boné, ir buscar Austin foi uma desculpa clara para matar aula, mas talvez seu irmão não reconhecesse mais a cidade, que para ser franco havia mudado muito desde que ele saiu.

— Certo não vou mais insistir — Não demorou para os irmãos pedirem um Uber e ele chegar para buscá-los. Durante toda a viagem Austin não conseguia tirar os olhos da cidade, por mais que Gabe falasse pelos cotovelos e lhe dava notícias a todo momento, observar a paisagem pelo vidro do carro lhe tirava totalmente o fôlego.

Evergarden não era uma cidade pequena, talvez um dia tivesse sido, mas agora era uma cidade global, dotada de técnica e conhecimento em serviços de elevada influência nas decisões vinculadas à economia globalizada e ao progresso tecnológico, existe grande concentração e movimentação financeira, sedes de grandes empresas ou escritórios filiais de transnacionais, importantes centros de pesquisas, presença de escritórios das principais empresas mundiais em consultoria, contabilidade, publicidade, bancos e advocacia, além das principais universidades. Era uma cidade linda, tinha a melhor infraestrutura para a realização de negócios nacionais e internacionais, aeroportos, bolsa de valores e sistemas de telecomunicações, além de uma ampla rede de hotéis, centros de convenções e eventos, museus e bancos.

A cabeça de Austin girava apenas por pensar nisso tudo, como aquela podia ser a pequena cidade da França que ele havia crescido tinha se tornado tudo isso? Era simples, empresários, por alguma razão grandes CEO's tinham instalado suas sedes ali, e ajudado a cidade a crescer, consequentemente serviços bastante diversificados surgiram, como jornais, teatros, cinemas, editoras, agências de publicidade, entre outros. Apenas para bancar todos esses homens que agora comandavam a cidade por trás dos panos e se mantinham dentro da política.

Os prédios e a circulação de carros não lembravam em nada a bela cidade francesa que outrora fora, Gabe cresceu nessa cidade global, olhar para ele com 16 anos era um visão totalmente oposta da de si mesmo quando tinha aquela idade.

— Foi inusitado saber que você voltaria — Gabe falou enquanto mexia no celular, digitava rápido mas não pode evitar sorri quando um de seus colegas de escola mandou uma reportagem. — Parece que vários de seus colegas decidiram fazer o mesmo, você sabe que nunca saímos da França, mas — Rindo ele mostrou uma matéria, era de um dos CEO's da cidade, o homem de terno preto e cabelos escuros com um ar imponente e postura soberba não lembrava nem de longe o garoto que um dia Austin tinha conhecido, podia dizer que não era ele, mas os olhos vermelhos agora frios ainda lembravam a vivacidade que o homem teve no passado. — Harry veio para Evergarden de novo! Isso é muito foda! O CEO da Chavalier estudou com você e foi lá em casa antes de herdar a empresa do avô — Com um sorriso malicioso Gabe tirou o celular da cara de seu irmão — Será que ele voltou para te ver?

— Para de idiotice Gabe, que nojo! Não quero nunca mais falar com esse cara na minha vida — Revirando os olhos depois de falar isso, Austin se viu convicto, todos seus antigos amigos não eram mais os mesmos e não queria manter contato, muito menos com esse, Harry não era mais o mesmo moleque daquela época e ele não era o mesmo menino, tudo havia mudado, e estar de volta a cidade não significava voltar no tempo, ele era um policial agora, e a única coisa que queria no momento era rever sua família, e poder entrar na central de polícia sem muita dificuldade.

— Só tô zoando bobão, você ficar tão incomodado me dá a entender que gostaria de ficar com ele — O ruivo não parava de rir da face rubra de seu irmão, Austin ainda era ridículo como sempre foi, e isso foi um alívio para seu irmãozinho que levou um peteleco na cabeça por causa de sua ousadia. Mais uma pequena discussão até o Uber parar em frente a uma casa pequena de dois andares, com jardim amplo e uma garagem.

Toda a cidade havia mudado, mas aquele lugar permaneceu o mesmo, a mesma rua, a casa da mesma cor, a mesma vizinhança. "Casa" pensou, enfim de volta ao lar.


End file.
